


Battle of Wills

by MLPro



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Denial, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: After holding her piss through a long train ride, Fluttershy hopes to find relief in Ponyville's gift shop.  Unfortunately, she gets hit with the customers-only rule to the point that not even her new-found assertiveness can save her from humiliation.Takes place during Dungeons and Discords.





	Battle of Wills

Fluttershy trembled profusely, more so than she had previously for the past couple of hours. Never again was she getting on a train ride, a train ride all the way from Yakyakistan no less, without first taking a leak. Something she would have done if Pinkie Pie hadn’t distracted her with a randomly conjured supply of the yaks’ favorite fruit juice until it was too late to do anything before the train took off without her.  
“Damn you Pinkie,” Flutter grumbled to herself, crossing her legs and tapping her hoof against the tsunami of pressure. Pinkie, oblivious as always, skipped merrily on her way back to Twilight’s castle. Of course, she had tried to be as supportive to Flutter as everyone else as she squirmed on her seat and twisted her legs together to hold back the ever-growing flood, but there was no denying how much of a nuisance Pinkie Pie can be at times.  
Case in point: “Pinkie, what the hell are you doing!?” Twilight called after the plump, prancing mare. “We agreed we would all wait for Fluttershy to use the bathroom first!”  
“But it’s closed,” Pinkie sang out without missing a beat.  
“What? No it’s not, you’re just messing with me –” But out of the corner of her eye, Flutter noticed the unfortunate truth of Pinkie’s words: a giant “closed” sign on the station bathroom’s door.  
“Shit, why…” she moaned against another massive wave of pressure. As much as she didn’t want to, she pressed her hooves to her crotch against an insistent spurt of urine, rocking her flanks to hold it back.  
“Don’t worry, Fluttershy, the nearest store’s not far from here,” Twilight placed a comforting hoof on Flutter’s back, which soothed her considerably.  
“I have an empty bottle she could use,” Applejack offered, holding the aforementioned bottle in an outstretched hoof.  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?” The bottle was sent flying by an expertly aimed kick on Rarity’s part, and it sputtered onto the tracks and was instantly flattened by the leaving train.  
“Well, for fuck’s sake Rarity, you would have used it too if you were as desperate as Fluttershy is,” Applejack growled.  
“Challenge accepted,” Rarity smirked, but instantly softened as Flutter uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way, still squirming tremendously with her hooves on her crotch. “Let’s not waste any more time, darling. I shall escort you to a proper toilet. We know nothing ever fits in those bottles anyways.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Flutter groaned under never-ending waves of pain from her overfilled bladder.  
“Who else is glad Starlight didn’t come? She definitely would have pissed herself by now,” Rainbow said in an attempt to lighten the mood. The contrary happened as Twilight gave her friend one of her classic glares. “Well, I’m not wrong,” Rainbow laughed sheepishly.  
Fluttershy had to rely mostly on Twilight to walk straight as her body was moving in every possible direction to keep from having an accident. She kept her tail and her wings glued to her crotch to give her hooves license to walk, and she shuffled along, keeping her back legs as close together as possible and swaying her flanks to ease the intense pressure. Another wave of desperation overtook her, she had to stop and return her hooves to her privates, stand on her crossed hind legs, and fiercely pee dance until the urge subsided.  
As she returned to all fours, crying from pain and humiliation and still staking to hold her piss, all of her friends (including Pinkie who had mysteriously returned) rushed to her side to comfort her.  
“Don’t worry sugarcube, the store is just a little ways from here,” Applejack joined Twilight in guiding Flutter to the store where her blessed relief could be found.  
“Thank you everypony,” Flutter managed to squeak out before going inside, disappearing with quivering flanks.  
It was a small store, a Ponyville gift shop, which explained its close proximity to the train station. There were copies of Ponyville history books, figurines of Twilight, and all kinds of memorabilia, but most importantly, there was a bathroom. One that Flutter needed a key to use.  
“Um, can I have a bathroom key, please, sir?” Flutter asked politely to the stallion behind the desk.  
“Sorry, paying customers only,” he replied in a monotone.  
Now, until recently, Fluttershy would not even have the courage to start a conversation with this pony, but years spent with her friends had made her significantly bolder, and she was not going to leave until she could finally pee after holding it for this many hours.  
“That’s a dumb rule,” she said bluntly to the stallion, who only raised an eyebrow in reply. “In case it isn’t glaringly obvious, I’m bursting here, and if you don’t want me to make a mess on the carpet, you’ll give me that key.”  
“Then make a mess on the carpet. I can just clean it up,” he answered, rolling his eyes.  
“Seriously? I’m best friends with Princess Twilight, you know.”  
“Well, this is one of those episodes where background ponies don’t care about Princess Twilight, so I don’t care that you’re friends with her. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”  
Flutter mustered up the courage to facehoof. She hated these episodes.  
“I’m serious, sir. I’ve just started leaking,” she kept her voice steady as the rest of her trembled to stop the leak that had escaped her. “I’m not going to be able to walk to another bathroom. I’ll barely be able to walk to this one. You have to give me the key. I haven’t done anything to you.”  
“Neither have I. Because I’m not going to give you the key. That’s the rule.” The stallion turned to sort through the cash register, signaling the end of the conversation.  
Fluttershy could barely believe her ears as another leak slipped past her weakening hold. Never before had being assertive failed to work, but it had now. However, in a last dash of irrational hope, she shuffled to the bathroom door in the hopes that it would somehow be unlocked anyway. But try as she might, the door would not budge. As she felt her bladder muscles loosen for her inevitable accident, she cursed Rarity under her breath for destroying Applejack’s water bottle. She needed it right now.  
She leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground as the dam burst and a stream of piss exited her, filling her mind with instant comfort and humiliation. She moaned in pure relief as she continued emptying her bladder in gushes of water and that juice that yaks like so much. The feeling of letting go was almost…arousing to her.  
After a couple of minutes of pissing like a firehose, she finally finished, letting out a few more drops and sighing happily. She looked back up to see that bastard stallion pointedly ignoring her.  
“Well, since this is your fault, you will clean it up. Good day, sir.” And with that, she left the store to rejoin her friends and return to the castle. As embarrassed as she was, Fluttershy figured that whatever Spike and Big Mac had put Discord through was probably just as, if not more, mortifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Sandy's back, tell a friend.
> 
> So this was a long time coming, I have been wanting to write about Fluttershy for a while ;) So enjoy this short but sweet fic. I have another one that I'll also be releasing very soon, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Peace out my dudes!


End file.
